Lithium ion cells available commercially at the present time usually have graphite anodes capable of reversibly inserting and disinserting lithium during the charging and discharging operation. However, the maximum capacity of graphite is limited due to the maximum insertable amount of lithium and is approximately 370 mAh/g. This potential is approximately fully utilized by modern lithium ion cells using pure graphite anodes. There is therefore a demand for novel anode materials.
In the design of novel anode materials, a high power density is currently of primary concern, with a high cycle stability of the material being of secondary concern. To be used in the automotive field, a lithium cell should have a high current density and thermal stability as well as a cycle stability of approximately 3000 cycles.